


Odwaga

by vicarious_den



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Trans Character
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicarious_den/pseuds/vicarious_den
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okrągły jak piłka księżyc rysuje światłocień na moim ciele, wydobywając z niego nieoczywiste piękno. Zsuwam palce na szyję; przyjemny dreszcz spływa mi w dół pleców. Gdy wreszcie zaczynam się dotykać, czuję się tak dobrze, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu.</p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Odwaga

**Author's Note:**

> Takie małe coś, co za mną od dawna chodziło. Betowała Łania.

Stoję nago przed lustrem; przebiegam wzrokiem po moim ciele, próbując je objąć w całości. Wielu nie uznałoby tej twarzy za przystojną, tych wiotkich mięśni za atrakcyjne; za dużo tu nieproporcjonalności. Najbardziej lubię chyba dłonie, spore, o długich palcach i zgrabnych nadgarstkach. Nawet obgryzione paznokcie nie przeszkadzają mi aż tak bardzo. Przeczesuję palcami krótkie włosy i obserwuję, jak moje odbicie robi to samo. Uśmiecham się półgębkiem i w tym uśmiechu widzę Irlandię.  
  
Okrągły jak piłka księżyc rysuje światłocień na moim ciele, wydobywając z niego nieoczywiste piękno. Zsuwam palce na szyję; przyjemny dreszcz spływa mi w dół pleców. Gdy wreszcie zaczynam się dotykać, czuję się tak dobrze, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu.  
  
***  
  
Przemierzam pusty korytarz, uważając na każdy krok. Czuję na równi podniecenie i przerażenie, że zaraz na kogoś wpadnę i cały mój misterny plan zawiedzie. A na to sobie pozwolić nie mogę. Ciągle zastanawiam się, dlaczego tiara umieściła mnie w Domu Lwa; nie mam w sobie odwagi nawet do tego, by żyć w zgodzie ze sobą.  
  
Serce szamocze mi się w piersi jak dzikie zwierzę; kiedy słyszę jakiś hałas za oknem, podskakuję i muszę zerknąć w dół, by przekonać się, że ono wciąż znajduje się we właściwym miejscu. Portrety patrzą na mnie podejrzliwie, mrużąc swe olejne oczy. Wreszcie docieram do łazienki prefektów i muszę dwukrotnie wypowiedzieć hasło, bo głos tak mi się trzęsie, że przy pierwszej próbie nic się nie dzieje. Gdy ściana się rozsuwa, zalewa mnie fala ulgi.  
  
***  
  
Odliczam w ciemności minuty; mam wrażenie, że czas płynie sto razy wolniej niż zwykle, tylko po to, by utrudnić mi życie. Nie słyszę żadnego ruchu, żadnych dźwięków świadczących o tym, że ktoś poza mną nie śpi. Szybkie oddechy zwolniły jakiś czas temu; z lewej strony dobiega mnie ciche pochrapywanie.  
  
Chcę się poddać, rozważam, jakie to niebezpieczne, jakie konsekwencje to za sobą pociągnie, jeśli ktoś mnie złapie. Zamykam oczy, ale to pewne, że nie zasnę. Nie wiem, ile czasu mija, kiedy w końcu siadam, a następnie zsuwam się z łóżka najciszej, jak potrafię. Drogę do drzwi pokonuję na jednym oddechu.  
  
***  
  
Kolacja dłuży się niemiłosiernie. Nie mogę tak po prostu wstać i wyjść, bo na pewno ktoś zapyta mnie, czy wszystko w porządku, a nie umiem dobrze kłamać, więc siedzę na tyłku i staram się zignorować swędzenie skóry.  
  
Dean rysuje na chusteczce podobiznę Snape'a z małymi wężami zamiast włosów. Kiedy jeden z nich kąsa Snape'a w nos, wszyscy wybuchają śmiechem. Ja także, bo to cholernie zabawne. Szkoda tylko, że moja radość tak szybko zostaje zduszona przez napięcie, które mnie obezwładnia.  
  
***  
  
Nie potrafię się skupić za zaklęciach. Moje nogi wystukują pod stołem dziwny rytm, dłonie co i rusz zmieniają ułożenie. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że muszę wyglądać jak narkoman na głodzie, więc z nikim nie nawiązuję kontaktu wzrokowego.  
  
Przed każdym z nas leży pióro. Zadanie wymaga, byśmy spalili je w całości na proch, ale cały trud polega na tym, żeby jednocześnie nie uszkodzić pergaminu, który znajduje się pod nim. Kiedy przychodzi moja kolej, ogarnia mnie taka panika, że cały stolik zajmuje się ogniem.  
  
***  
  
Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co widzę. To musi być jakiś podstęp, jakiś durny wybryk kogoś, kto na pewno ukrywa się za rogiem korytarza i tylko czeka, by głupia ofiara dała się nabrać. A jednak nie ruszam się z miejsca; nie potrafię tak obojętnie odejść, kiedy na wyciągnięcie ręki mam to, o czym marzę od tak dawna.  
  
Uchylone drzwi składziku z eliksirami kuszą jak syreni śpiew. Korytarz jest pusty; wszyscy są już na obiedzie. Oblizuję wargi i stawiając wszystko na jedną kartę, wślizguję się do środka. Nie namyślam się nawet nad wymówką, bo nie ma to sensu – jeśli ktoś mnie złapie, i tak nic nie wskóram. Szybko przeczesuję półki, czując się tak, jakby bazyliszek dyszał mi w kark. W myślach jednocześnie się pospieszam i karcę za nieuwagę; nie mogę tego przegapić.  
  
Gdy wreszcie zaciskam pięść na drobnej fiolce, chce mi się płakać. Szybko chowam ją do torby i wybiegam ze składziku, jakby goniło mnie stado centaurów.  
  
Nie wierzę, że się udało.  
  
Wciąż będąc w stanie oszołomienia, wpadam na kogoś i niemal się przewracam. Dostrzegam jednak kolejną okazję, która może się nie powtórzyć; wiedząc, że dobra passa nigdy nie trwa długo, niezauważalnie zbieram z jego swetra kolejny skarb.  
  
Seamus rzuca mi sztucznie karcące spojrzenie, po czym mówi z uśmiechem:  
  
— Powinnaś patrzeć pod nogi, Parvati. Jeszcze kiedyś spadniesz ze schodów i skręcisz sobie kark. I co my wtedy zrobimy?

 


End file.
